Love and War (A Sontails Story)
by SH1NOBI
Summary: After their friends are captured tails and sonic realize their love and sonic learns to never underestimate his buddy again. I'm making this to give back to the Sontails community, there is always more on the way. I'm a little rusty, getting it back, so I keep it short atm. Thanks everyone for the reviews! If you don't like Yaoi then don't read though. :P M/M, Part 3 on the way.
1. Chapter 1

A cute yellow fox with two tails is diligently at work in his workshop. Tails groaned, his new invention may be ready and working but it was far from ready to be presented to his hero. He had been working on metal panel's and control macro's all day trying to make his creation fool proof. He imagined sonics face when he surprised him and it kept him going. What he didn't expect was for sonic to come home early and ruin the surprise.

Sonic's pov

Sonic has been at Amy's all day. Amy had invited him to go to a new movie thinking she could get a date with him and when they arrived they found shadow there as well with a date. "Shadow!" He yelled over the roar of people waiting in line. He saw shadows head turn and scan the crowd til their eyes met. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked as if bothered. "Well were here to see the new movie of course!" Cut in amy "the real question is what are you doing he-," Amy was cut off when a squirrel boy she had never seen before inrerrupted her. "Hey shadow I got our tickets we should probably get in line in front of our theater." "Ill see you guys later," snapped shadow as he practically ran off with the squirrel. "Huh what was his deal?" Asked Amy. Sonic was still in a state of shock. He had seen the way the squirrel looked at shadow and the way shadow acted like he was hiding something. Sonic had his assumptions but he hadnt thought shadow was actually gay. He pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind when his thoughts were interrupted once again by the nagging Amy. "Sonic lets go!"

The movie was good with the exception of Amy trying to hold his hand and kiss throughout half of it. Sonic was relieved every time she went to get refills. He didn't know if he could handle much more without blowing up on Amy. 'Why do I hang out with her?' He thought to himself. 'She has always been obsessed with me but I've never felt that for her.' Sonic had a sudden spark of thought. 'Perhaps I'm simply too nice to say no, I don't think I've ever been honestly attracted to anyone I've dated. Am I just running through the motions and using girls as a distraction to others? Distraction from what though?' He asked himself. Perhaps his thoughts just revealed a little secret of his subconsious but in this noisy setting it was impossible for him to further meditate about his feelings.

Amy and sonic left the theater and went back to Amy's house after the movie. They entered the house and sonic immediately sat down and began pondering his earlier thoughts. Amy went to get drinks and when she came back noticed sonic lost in thought "Sonic is something bothering you? You seem really distant tonight," amy asked. Sonic came back to reality enough to assure her he was fine. "Good because I've got a surprise for you I've been waiting to show you." She set down the drinks and grabbed his hand leading him to her bedroom. "What is it?" Half asked sonic still oblivious to the situation being lost in his thoughts. It wasn't til she began taking her clothes off that he became aware of his situation. "I bought new underwear so Ill turn you on more when we make love. I know you've been having trouble lately getting in the mood." She didn't even wait for sonic's answer she just jumped on him shoving him back into the bed and began kissing him. Normally sonic just let this happen but today after thinking about his own ambitions he was annoyed. He blurted out "Amy Im not in the mood right now I don't care how frilly your underwear are." She got up and stared at him obviously hurt. "Sonic how can you be so mean when I did all this for you. I'm just trying to make our relationship better and your always trying to put me down. Relationships are a compromise, sometimes we have to do things we don't necessarily like for the one we love." Sonic had had enough of her turning everything against him. Without thinking he said "Well maybe I don't love you maybe I never will." Her look turned into one of pure shock and hurt and he regretted what he said immediately. "Listen Amy I didn't mean to-," she cut him off, "sonic i know you love me your just having commitment issues, I've read about this. You go home and get some sleep ill see you tomorrow." And she went to bed and sonic left for home thinking about what she had said. His thoughts quickly turned to what he was thinking about at the theater. 'What's wrong with me? Why can't I just settle with someone who loves me? Maybe Amy is right maybe I do have trouble with commitment." The thoughts were still running through his head as he walked into the forest home he shared with his roommate tails.

Sonic was surprised when he walked in and found tails was no where to be found. He peeked in his workshop and saw the lights were all off. Just as he was about to walk off to bed and think about his day he heard a scraping sound in the dark of the workshop. "Tails? Is that you?" He asked into space. No answer. He flipped the light switch and looked around. No one was there so what was that sound? He heard it again but this time it came from the back corner where there were no projects currently being worked on. In fact sonic noticed tails had pulled everything out of this corner and there were floor markings all around. He got closer to investigate when suddenly the wall in front of him slid up revealing tails with arms full of metal parts and a surprised look on his face. "Sonic! B-b-but you weren't supposed to be home til tomorrow!" Sonic just furrowed his brow confused, "What is this bro are you hiding something from me?" He noticed tails blush and realized how cute he looked covered in grease and sweat with those bangs hanging over his sky blue eyes. "No it... I was...," began tails who was thinking of how to explain. His thoughts clouded when sonic's face changed into a smile. "It was supposed to be a surpise," muttered tails. Sonic immediately regretted confronting tails the way he had, "I'm sorry bro you know how hard it is for me to stay out of your stuff. I love your inventions." Tails blushed again, "its ok sonic I don't mind showing it to you right now. Its just, its not finished so it doesn't look as good as it could have." "I don't mind remember I like seeing how you make these! It reminds me how much effort you put in and how much you care..." sonic assured him. Tails was confused, "how much I care? What do you mean?" Sonic began, "Well any time you make something new its always something to help me, I just wanted you to know I appreciate it bro." Tails blushed again but he felt better about showing his new invention to sonic. "Alright sonic follow me this is my secret lab so don't touch anything its all top secret." Sonic looked really excited. "Ok bro I promise," and they began to decend the steps.

Tails pov

"Oh wow this place is huge! How did you do all this tails?" Sonic was marveling at the amount of space in this underground workshop and wondering how tails had kept it secret all this time while building it. Tails face was burning red, "well I watched some batman movies and I thought all super heroes need something like a batcave. So I built you one." Sonic turned to him with a mixture of emotions on his face. "Wow tails. I don't know what to say. You think I'm a super hero?" Tails smiled and looked at his feet too embarassed to look his friend in the eyes as he said, "I always have, your my hero sonic." Sonic was suddenly confused with all the emotions running through his head. He couldn't think straight with how cute tails was looking at that moment. "So what is it you were so excited about aside from a secret lab?" Asked sonic trying to avoid revealing himself. Excitedly tails answered "Oh this alert system was my first addition! All heroes need an emergency hotline." Sonic and tails were both looking at the machine up close as tails explained how it worked. Suddenly tails realized sonic had become silent he looked up confused, maybe he had said the wrong thing. He noticed sonic was much closer to him now. In fact he seemed to be in a trance, "sonic?" He began but was silenced when sonic leaded forward and he couldn't believe it his dreams were about to come true. Sonic was slowly moving in with what tails thought were clear intentions to kiss him. Tails had secretly been in love with sonic for years, he was just too scared to act on it. He hadnt thought sonic was gay because he was already dating amy. He hadn't told anyone that he was even gay himself and his friends were always trying to find him a mate. They loved to joke that if he would get out of the lab every once in a while maybe he'd find a girlfriend. What they didnt know is that tails would never want a girlfriend. Tails thoughts raced in his current situation but just when tails felt he couldn't take anymore and was going to risk leaning into the kiss the alarm went off on his new system.


	2. Chapter 2

Tails pov

The alarm continued to ring as both sonic and tails both snapped out of their trance. "What does that mean?" Asked sonic confused. "It means red alert," answered tails as he began quickly hitting buttons. A screen came up showing an overview of the forest they all lived in. There were lots of red dots slowly moving in from the outside. "Sonic were under attack! We need to warn everyone else before Its too late!" "Stay here tails ill find out what's going on," said sonic quickly and before tails could object sonic was out the door like a bullet. "Maybe I don't want to stay here, batman never told robin to stay put," huffed tails. He couldnt believe sonic had just left him like that. Tails hated feeling useless especially to his hero. All he wanted was to help why couldn't sonic see that? He ran out to try to catch up to sonic, still angry with his friend for underestimating him. His frustration fueling his speed making him move almost as fast as his hero. He was determined to prove himself today.

Sonics pov

Sonic ran in the night to each of his friends houses quickly waking everyone up and warning them of the coming danger. As he ran thoughts raced through his head. Why had he told tails to stay put. Hhis ability to fly could have been helpful in alerting everyone and seeing what they were up against. He knew how much tails hated being left behind but there was a new feeling he had for the kitsune which made him want to protect him. He knew it was cruel but he couldn't help it. He would apologize later after the threat had been dealt with.

Tails pov

Tails was flying higher than he had ever flown before trying to spot out the force coming towards them. He spotted a giant drill and a mech with eggman's face painted on them coming from the north and tons of robot forces coming from the south. They intended to flank them but tails knew what to do. He spotted his friends all gathering in a clearing and came down to land by them. As tails arrived he could hear the last part of sonic giving a speech. Knuckles saw tails arrive and looking right at him asked sonic, "why tails couldn't just fly me in and I could just punch the robots into the ground from the ait. Sonic turned to tails his face flashed from surprised to angry. "Tails I told you to stay put I don't want you getting hurt in this." Snapped sonic. Tails couldnt take it he was already angry. "But you would let amy, a girl, fight along side you? Am I not good enough to be a sidekick?" Sonic was lost as to how to respond. He did consider tails as kind of a sidekick that's true and he hadn't acted like this in the past. "Tails just please go home ill explain later." "No," was the short answer he recieved. Sonic became frustrated "Tails please we can handle this its just a few of robotniks bots." Tails didn't want to correct him he just had an Idea of how to prove himself. "Fine sonic." He said as he ran off toward the secret forces approaching from the south. When he stopped the flank they would see he wasn't useless.

Tails stayed on the ground running, he didn't want the enemy to see him in the air before he arrived. If he could surprise the flank force he could easily win the fight. He heard explosions in the distance and figured the others must have started their own battle.

Sonics pov

"Its too tall!" yelled knuckles. Once again failing to scale the mech due to its many defensive attachments. "I can't get halfway up it before i get hit with like 20 lasers!" Sonic realized how grim this fight had become. The robots were both well designed. The drill had been a simple task of using knuckles digging skills to get underneath where it was weak and spin dash up through the machine. However the second they realized would be much harder. Its cleae weak point was at the top but it proved near impossible to reach with all its lasers. Sonic groaned, 'tails would have been perfect for this' his logical side told him. "No I couldn't risk losing him," he muttered out loud. "What was that?" Yelled knuckles as he dodged one of the mech's stomps. "Nothing! We can beat this!" Yelled back sonic. He became determined to prove he didn't need tails help. He sprinted up a tree to the side of the machine, flipped off it and began running up the side of it dodging missles and lasers as he went. As he reached the top he jumped rolled into a ball and dashed straight towards the things head. As he was about to collide he was suddnly hit hard and flung far away from the fight, the robot had swatted him out of the air like a fly. He slammed into the ground and slid till his head came in contact with the base of a tree and he was knocked unconscious.

Tails pov

After surprising the force of robots it wasnt a hard task for tails to zip between them and begin tearing them apart. His attack fueled by his rage he was getting closer and closer to losing control of himself without knowing. After an hour the only thing still standing was a sweaty panting tails covered in machine oil. The explosions in the distance had stopped meaning his friends had probably defeated the big robots. He began making his way back to their meeting spot at the clearing. On his way he began thinking about how they would react when he arrived. Would sonic be angry? Surely the others wouldn't. Tails decided he didn't care, he would have to stand up to sonic even though it hurt him to argue with his best friend.

When he arrived he found no one waiting for him. Confused he began looking around for signs of his friends. "Maybe they already all went home," he thought, "its not like they were expecting me." Just then he hears a groan from somewhere in the bushes. As he moved through he spotted a large crater in the ground leading up to a tree with a blue form underneath. He immediately recognized the form of the unconscious, and bloodied echidna he loved.

Sonics pov

Slowly he opened his eyes. He recognized his room and scanned his eyes over it seeing no one else. He tried to sit up but immediately was hit with a sharp pain in his back and saw stars. His vision blurred as a serious headache came to him. He reached a hand up and felt bandages on his head. Suddenly he got really scared. "Tails?! He yelled. He didn't know why but he just assumed the worst had happened. When tails finally entered he breathed out a sigh of relief. "Tails what has happened?" He asked immediately. Tails ran to him, crouched down, and held one of his hands in his own. "Sonic you lost the fight, robotnik kidnapped everyone else. He wants you to give yourself up or watch them die." Sonic groaned. "You see why I told you to go home?" He said offhandedly. He regretted it the second he saw tears well up in tails eyes. "Yes but I didn't! I fought the invading force from the south sonic, I was trying to help you even though you didn't want me to! If we had only worked as a team.. But, no, you had to blow me off like I'm some kind of worthless tag along. After all we've been through sonic I just can't believe you would try to push me out of the group!" Tails was furious sonic could tell but he was also hurt and there was something else sonic could sense. "Tails listen ok. I'm sorry." Tails still wasn't letting it go. "Your sorry? Sorry doesn't bring back our friends! Sorry doesn't fix what happened to them." Sonic was hurt by his words but he had to tell him. It was now or never. "Tails!" Sonic practically screamed. It hurt his head to do so but he had to get his attention somehow. Tails looked down at him shocked by his outburst before he put on a couldn't care less face and asked, "what?" Sonic tried to form the next words in his mind before he said them. "Tails I... you don't unserstand. I'm not trying to push you out or ignore you. I don't think your weak or that your a bad sidekick. Tails lately I've been confused and its been driving me crazy. All my relationships feel empty and meaningless. I can't find a reason to press on in life as long as... well..." tails was suddenly very interested, "as long as what sonic?" He surprised himself with how softly he asked this when he had been yelling just a minute ago. Sonic decided to just let it rip. He sighed before answering, "as long as I'm still hiding my feelings for you, your the only person I truly feel love towards tails. Your the only one that makes sense to me even when everyone else thinks I should be with amy." Tails sat next to him with a look of surprise on his face. Sonic went to say more, "its ok if you dont feel the same tails, I just needed to say it to get it off my chest, I know your with cream and..." he couldn't finish suddenly tails was kissing him!

Tails pov

Tails couldn't handle this sudden confession. He was taken back. His mind began racing. He knew he had to take advantage of this situation now or sonic would brush this off as a moment of weakness but what could he say to him? He just leaned in and made a leap of faith. What he didnt expect was for sonic to begin licking his teeth for entrance. Tails was more than happy to oblige and let out a moan into his lovers mouth as he allowed sonics tongue to begin roaming around. They sat there tasting one another and living in the moment, only finally breaking it apart for air. "Tails..." sonic asked softly as if asking for reassurance. Tails couldn't help but give him a quick kiss before saying, "sonic I love you too, cream is merely my friend and the only one ive ever told that I'm gay. You however are the person I've always loved and wished I could be with. The reson I make all these things for you is because I only want to be close to you. I thought you would never return my feelings so I just became as close to you as I could and tried to make myself important In your life. When you began pushing me out of the fights i got scared and have to understand that before I met you I had nothing to live for." Tails stood up away from the bed. "I'm going to make us some food but our talk isn't over." Sonics stomache growled and tails stated simply "thats what i thought," He left sonic to think about what his friend had just told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic spent the next few days recovering from his injuries. Tails would make him food and never left his side. They watched movies but mainly laughed and talked about their old adventures and how angst and love influenced their battle decisions towards one another.

Sonics pov

He felt ready to try to stand up. He remembered what happened last time and took it slow. He slid one foot out of the bed and slowly maneuvered his other leg to also hang off the edge. Then with his arms he slowly edged his way off the bed and let his weight rest on his legs. He wasn't that bad actually, he began walking slow circles around the room before tails walked in. "Your up!" He exclaimed startling sonic and making him stumple and hold the wall for support. "Here let me help you," said tails as he hooked an arm around his friends shoulder. He snuck a quick kiss on his lips "Where to?" He asked smiling. "Outside," stated sonic panting from exertion, "I want fresh air." "Ok" said tails as he helped him slowly walk out of the room and down the stairs to the door.

Sonic was aware he healed faster than most and that the pain was merely an illusion for him. As soon as he stepped outside he moved away from tails who looked at him confused. Before he began to jog forward. "Woah sonic I know you like to run but your not ready yet." Sonic just smirked at his lover, "hey babe I won't underestimate you anymore, but right now the shoe is on the other foot." And with that he sprinted off pushing through the pain and working all the tension out of his body.

Tails pov

He had called him babe. Tails decided he liked sonic using pet names because it meant they were an item now. He chuckled and let out a sigh as he looked up at the cloudy sky. "I can't believe its finally happened," he said to no one. It made him feel like the moment was more real hearing his own voice. He went back inside to make food for when sonic returned.

Sonics pov

He got back to the house a complete mess. He was sweaty and limping when he opened the door. Tails saw him and immediately rushed over to help guide him to the couch. "I made your favoeite food," he said, "I can bring it out here for you If you want. You look like shit." Sonic chuckled and nodded. Tails just nodded back and got the food and brought it out to him. They ate chili dogs quietly till sonic figured he would start, "so any plans how were going to rescue our friends?" He asked tails between mouthfulls. Tails nodded. "I've been working on that. I have a few ideas and a few new inventions that could help us." "Oh?" Asked sonic. Well I put trackers in everyone's phones so finding them won't be an issue its just that with my newest invention I was able to spy on their location and its a heavily guarded castle. No spin dashing through hard rock walls." "So then with your amazing inventions well fly over then?" Asked sonic smiling at his love. Tails blushed, "yes sort of." "Tails," started sonic, "seriously I can't apologize..." tails just shushed him, "its ok sonic I know you were protecting me I'm just glad you realize how useful my flying is." "Its invaluable," stated sonic. "You were right when you said we couldn't win without you," "sonic!" Butted in tails. "No, listen babe, the robot we fought was only beatable if we could reach its head but it was too tall and too heavily defended. If you had been there it would have been simple for you to fly one of us in and take it out. I was a fool."

Tails pov

"Sonic..." sighed tails. It felt good to know he was needed but at the same time he didn't like his love being so harsh on himself. "Stop blaming yourself! We can do it now, I'm here, I never left. We can work together to solve anything like we always do. You just forgot how unbeatable we are as a team." Sonic blushed a little, "your right babe I'm sorry. Ill stop blaming myself." Tails yawned it was getting late. "Well sonic I'm tired so I'm gonna go to bed, we can talk about rwscue plans tomorrow, do you need help getting to your own room?" Sonic looked conflicted like he wanted to say something. "What? What is it?," asked tails. Tails didnt know what to say as sonic stood up and looked in his lovers eyes. He then moved in and began kissing him passionately. It quickly escalated and tails began to moan out as he ground his body up against his lover. When they broke apart sonic finally asked, "can I just sleep in your bed from now on i hate nightmares." Tails wasnt surprised, he'd been laying next to sonic on the nights he'd been having said bad dreams. It wasn't new to him but what sonic said next was. "They are all about me losing you, but when your right there I sleep so much better." Tails couldn't contain the excitement and love he was feeling at the moment for his echidna. "Of course you can sonic! I'd love that." They made their way up to tails room and tails dumped sonic on the bed and went to turn out the lights. He came back and slid the covers up over him and sonic.

Sonics pov

He was trying to fall asleep he really was but he couldn't stop staring at his lovers sleeping form next to him. He had an itch he needed scratched but there was only one person who could help him and he was asleep. He was contemplating waking him up to talk when tails began calling out his name. He held his breath listening for more. Tails began to writhe around in the bed moaning and sighing out sonics name. Sonic couldn't take it anymore he knew what his lover was dreaming about and he wanted it to be real. He reached out and pulled tails to him and began caressing him and kissing his face.

Tails pov

Tails was having a dream he and sonic had gone fishing but when they both got bored he had kissed him. The moment quickly escalated and tails was grinding up against his warm lover. The next thing he knew he was riding sonic for dear life screaming his name. Suddenly he was awakened to find himself in bed with his love kissing him and rubbing on the slit that held his genitals. He groaned and pushed sonic back. Sonic was taken by surprise and a look of shock and hurt came over his face before tails rolled over on top of him and began kissing him aggressively. When he finally stopped for breath sonic asked teasingly, "Dreaming of me?" Tails blushed "Oh sonic," he whispered in his ear lightly. "Only dreaming of this," he said as he ground his ass up against sonics slit. Sonic moaned loudly, he was in heaven. Tails leaned down and began to assault his mouth again with his tongue. He loved the way sonic was thrusting up against him and he could feel his lovers erection had come out. His own member slid out of its furry sheathe and rested on sonics belly as the moment got more heated. He slid down sonic so his head was at his waist. His hands slid down his stomache as he slowly kissed down his body til he reached his hard member. He licked it a few times feeling sonic shudder underneath him. He smiled then took the whole thing in his mouth and began sucking him as hard as he could. He wanted sonic to feel his love for him. He began moving his head back and forth and gripped sonics base with one hand. He pumped while he licked and sucked the tip with his mouth. Tails could tell Sonic was clearly enjoying it immensely because of his squirming and moaning of his name. Tails loved it, the reaction he was getting from sonic was making him hot and his own cock began to throb. With his free hand he began stroking himself. Just as he felt sonic begin to buck into his mouth more aggresively tails stopped. Sonic groaned. "Tails no don't stop I was so close." Tails came up so their faces were inches apart. "Yeah but were gonna come together our first time. Ive wanted to feel you inside me for so long." The look on sonics face was of love/lust for tails and he pulled tails into a deep kiss as tails repositioned his legs to straddle sonic. When they broke away sonic looked down surprised then looked up at tails. Tails looked down at his lover and became lost in his beautiful emerald eyes for moment before he asked, "ready for this?" Sonics eyes began tearing up. "What is it?" asked tails alarmed at his friends reaction. "I've just never felt this way about anyone before. Sharing this with you is just too much for me to process. I love you tails." He kissed him again before moving his hand below him and guiding sonic in. He slowly lowered himself onto sonic and could feel the dick throbbing as it slowly entered him. It was still slick with spit from earlier. Sonic tried to push forward at first but, after tails cried out in pain he held back to let tails get comfortable. Tails sat there fully penetrated for a while when sonic suddenly shifted his position and tails cried out again. This time though, tails cries were of pleasure not pain and he began moving himself up and down on his lover. Sonic moaned loudly at the first few pumps before he began thrusting with his boyfriends hips. Sonic reached down and grabbed hold of his lovers dick and began to pump him up and down with their motion. As soon as he did this Tails screamed sonics name! Tails stared straight in sonics eyes as he continued and they both became lost in one another. "I'm getting close," whispered sonic as he began to thrust harder. Tails leaned forward and whispered sexily, "so am I," and began kissing him passionately. From this position sonic had no room to jerk him so he began grinding his hips forward so his cock would rub along his lovers belly. It felt too amazing for both of them as sonic quickly afterwards said, "I'm cumming!." And tails could feel his hot seed fill his insides as his dick spasm'd inside of him. The feeling was too intense it was enough to send him over the edge. He ground his hips forward a few more times rubbing his dick up against his lover while he continued kissing him. Tails came hard as he screamed out, "oh sonic!" And his own load was left between their bodies. Tails kissed sonic one more time then rolled off of him. Both were exhausted by what had just happened. They both panted and stared at the cieling. Sonic grabbed a tissue and squeezed as much as he could out of his stomache fur. Tails was the first to turn his head to look at sonic and he smiled. "I love you sonic." He said, and sonic replied, "I love you too tails." Tails then snuggled up to him laying his head on his chest and they both fell asleep happier than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonics pov

The sun on his face slowly woke sonic up. He looked down to see the sleeping form of his lover and thought about the previous night. He looked too cute when he was sleeping. Tails chest slowly rose and fell, his front bangs covering part of his closed eyelids. Sonic leaned forward and kissed him on the lips and saw his love slowly open those gorgeous baby blue eyes. He groaned, the smiled at his boyfriend. "Good morning babe did you sleep well last night?" Asked sonic. "Of course I did," he laughed, "I should be asking you considering your the one with nightmares." "Not when your here," said sonic still staring into those beautiful orbs. Tails rolled off the bed and got to his feet. "We should probably go over the plan for the day and get ready." Said tails as he entered the bathroom. Sonic heard the shower start and he rolled out of bed himself. He went to join his lover for some morning activities. Even though he hated water, and showering, it wasn't so bad when he was able to kiss and grind his body up against his kitsune. They both came out full of energy for the day. It was time to rescue their friends and to let them in on the relationship that had developed while they were gone.

Tails pov

They entered his lab and he began excitedly showing sonic the invention he had made. "I've been experimenting with chemistry," he said, "I've come up with a formula that melts iron like in the movies. We can get in through a gated window with this and then find our friends. I know how hard it is for you sonic but stealth will be our best friend here." Sonic simply nodded and continued to look around at all the inventions tails had pulled out for this occasion. Tails found great satisfaction as sonic ooh'd and ahh'd after he revealed what each was for. Afterwards the both geared up putting on vests to hold all their tools and headed out of the house. They both began running but sonic stopped at a forest clearing about halfway there. Tails came up behind him and stopped as well. "What are you d-," he began but sonic answered him by pulling him close and kissing him strongly. Tails felt weak in the strong arms of his hero and he kissed him back just as passionately. When the broke apart tails asked, "what was that about?" "I just thought if anything goes wrong this may be the last time we will be together." Tails was shocked, "sonic dont be like that were unstoppable remember, and besides you'd never let anything bad happen to me I know it. Your supposed to be reassuring me remember?" He said matter of factly. Sonic sighed, "I know its just with others it was easy but with you my feelings are so much more intense. I feel I have to protect you." Tails kissed him on the cheek "I appreciate it but, Well right now we have to protect our friends so lets get going." Sonic nodded. What tails didn't want sonic to know was that he was terrified of this rescue even if it was a good plan. Too much could go wrong and he couldn't have enjoyed that last kiss more. In fact he never wanted it to end. He cleared his thoughts as they approached the castle. As they entered an area with tall bushes they both whipped off their backpacks. They looked at eachother and nodded. They both understood it was time. They slipped on robot outfits with oversized shoulder pads and stepped out into the forest with the castle ahead of spotted robot forces patrolling the area and but wete ignored in their disguises. When the finally reached the left side of the castle they both moved into a shadowy corner and pressed up against the wall. Tails removed his butt plate so his tails could come out and move freely. "Ready?" He asked sonic. Sonic was still looking away spotting for troops. "Yeah lets do this," he whispered, bringing his attention back to the task at hand. Tails spun his tails slowly at first getting a feel for the weight of his outfit before grabbing sonic around the waist and flying straight up.

Tails couldn't hold on much longer his tails were slowing and his arms were burnibg from holding sonic, "hurry up!" he quckly whispered frustrated. "I can't find the right pouch on this belt!" Exclaimed sonic. Both were trying to stay as quiet as possible but both were panicked. There were oblivious soldiers right underneath them. "Third on your left!" Said tails huffing for breath. Sonic pulled out the aerasol can and breathed a sigh of relief. "Got it," he said. "Ok now hurry up I'm dying here," snapped tails. Sonic quickly sprayed the contents of the cans onto the metal bars covering the window in front of them and watched the bars dissolve and slowly melt around the center. It quickly became a wide enough opening tails moved them inside and dropped sonic on the ground. He then laid on his back for a minute panting. "That was close," said sonic. He held his hand out for tails who took it and was pulled to his feet. "Lets get going," stated tails, this is just the beginning." But as he went through a door it slid shut quickly behind him. sonic was still trapped and through the glass he could see bright lights were suddenly filling the room. Robots began filing into the room leaving no room to run. Sonic had been caught. Tails assaulted the door but to no avail it was too strong, even spin dashing didn't budge it. Tails was frustrated scared and drained. The love of his life had just been captured and he could do nothing to help him at the moment. Suddenly tails heard the pounding of metal on stone as troops began to move down the connected hallway to the one he currently stood in. He quickly looked around before spotting an air conditioning vent a few feet above him. He jumped up and scrambled in just in time. The guards passed under him unaware of the scared kitsune hiding above them. As they opened the previously locked door tails could hear robotniks laughing. Then before it closed tails heart dropped in his chest when he heard sonic scream out in pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonics pov

"You won't get away with this robotnik I will beat you like always!" Exclaimed sonic before he was slugged in the gut by a robot with a single large arm. He was chained to the wall standing up in an empty shower room. Robotnik was trying to break him. "What happened to the fox who came with you?!" Asked robotnik, "We saw him enter with you but my guards have searched everywhere." Sonic smiled and thought 'I don't care how much he tortures me as long as tails is ok.' Robotnik caught him smiling and hit a button on his chair. He was unchained and led out into an open control room, his friends shackled in jail cells around him looked out with sadness. "Not you too sonic!" Yelled knuckles moving to the bars but a nearby robot prodded him with some kind of taser device and he backed away. More robots came in with all sorts of tools to torture the echidna. "Not smiling anymore are ya?" Asked robotnik confidently. "You thought you would just walk in and break your friends out of my dungeon? Not today sonic. Today you suffer like I have for all these years you've been a thorn in my side." He hit a button and a robot with a saw hand moved up beside sonic. "What are you gonna do to me?" Asked sonic shakily fear in his voice. "I'm going to cut off a piece of you every time you don't tell me what I want to know." He stated before smiling real big. "Now where is the fox?"

Tails pov

Tails had been moving around through the vents for a while. After regaining control of his breathing he managed to calm himself down and think. In the time he had been up there he had gotten a good idea of the basic layout of the castle they were in. He was coming down a tunnel when he thought he heard sonic's voice. He hurried. When he got to the end he saw it opened out into a giant room with a suspended platform in the center. He could see his friends in jail like cells around the side. He could also see two figures in the center one of robotnik and the other was sonic! So he was ok! Tails was trying to formulate a plan when he saw robots with tons of blades and tools enter the room. His heart dropped. He heard robotnik laugh, "I'm going to cut off a piece of you every time you don't tell me what I want to know." He stated before smiling real big. "Now where is the fox?" Tails was about to cry he still hadn't thought of a plan and time was quickly running out. "Ill never tell you where tails is, without him you cannot break me!" Yelled sonic. 'Oh sonic,' thought tails, 'you always have to stick up for me even when it means getting hurt.' Tails thought back on the past remembering times sonic had taken punches and kicks for him. His speed allowed him to just zip in the way of any danger that befell the fox. He could feel his love for the echidna come up in his chest. He began to sob thinking he had lost his friend for good this time. He watched as robotnik pushed a button on his arm and the robot with the saw began moving forwards. He couldn't bare to watch so he turned his head. "I bet you'd look silly without those ears stupud hedgehog," laughed robotnik and the blade finally descended to start cutting into sonics left ear.

Sonics pov

The pain was immeasurable, sonic screamed out in agony as the blade descended through the center of his ear towards his head. Blood was spraying out everywhere. When suddenly ut all stopped and he heard a scream of frustration from robotnik. He lifted his head to see a golden fox radiating light had picked up the robot and had ripped it in half. "Tails!" He exclaimed through tears and sniffles. Tails didn't even look at him he just began zipping around the roo. Destroying all the robots and kocking robotnik on his ass multiple times. Finally he stood in front of robotnik. Sonic could finally see his eyes weren't blue they were yellow and emotionless. "Your evil stops here robotnik," stated tails in a voice deeper than normal. Sonic was surprised and frightened by this new transformation. "You think you've won?" Yelled robotnik angrily. "I'm only warming up!" He said as he hit buttons on his arm. His whole suit lit up and the walls began ascending around them. Suddenly the floor moved out from underneath and the mech they had fought previously rose up. "The others couldn't beat this robot lets see how you fare!" He smiled a wicked grin and a descending platform from the mech took him up inside. Tails screamed in anger and launched himself at the robot but his new speed and power wasn't enough to get through the laser grid. He ended up getting thrown back into the walls multie times. Sonic grew scared and anxious. 'If it wasn't for these damn chains I'd help him! Please don't let him die for me!,' thought sonic. He began struggling with his own inner strength trying to release itself. Like he had learned Sonic tried to bring up his most enjoyable moments in life. He remembered finding tails, the way he looked up to him, the way they bonded immediately like brothers, and finally the shift from brothers to lovers. Tails meant everything to him. Suddenly sonic felt a strong explosion around him and opened his eyes to see he had shattered the chains and was now supersonic.

He rushed to tails and yelled, "tails! Fly me up then throw me!" Tails only nodded still emotionless without surprise that sonic had somehow freed himself. Tails grabbed sonic around the waste and flew up at the robot, dodging lasers and rockets as he flew higher and higher. They were now about the thing and as a giant metallic hand came aroubd to swat them sonic yelled out, "now!" And tails threw him with such strength he himself was sent backwards just enough to be missed by the hand. Sonic shot towards the machines head and curled into a ball. He hit it and drilled right through and out the bottom landing on his feet and sprinting out away from the robot as it exploded. Robotniks body was thrown across the room and slammed into a wall a sickening crunch could be heard as he hit back first and lay still on the ground. Tails walked over and began stomping on one of his arms before sonic tried to pull him away. "Tails its over. Tails... tails!" He yelled but no matter what he did he couldn't stop him from continuing to stomp on robotnik. "Wow tails! That was amazing! Yeah tails make sure he aint gettin back up!" Yelled knuckles who quieted after he saw the look he got from sonic. Sonic let go of his super sonic form then moved to try once again to calm his boyfriend. "Tails lets go home," he said but tails still ignored him and continued to hatefully kick at the body. "He tried to hurt you sonic and I can not let anyone touch my echidna," he stated without emotion. Sonic took his face in his hands caressing his cheek and kissed him passionately. He could hear the others gasp as he did this but he looked Instead straight into the eyes of his lover. Slowly they went from yellow back to the blue orbs sonic would always fall into. He broke the kiss and tails wavered a second unsure of his legs. "Tails are you ok?" Asked sonic but tails passed out into his arms. Sonic laughed held him like a wedding bride as he moved over and kicked the switch to the holding cells. It was all over.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks later

Tails pov

Sonic and tails were now an official couple. Tails was sitting in his workshop lost deep in thought about the situation when sonic walked in. "Hey babe, what are you doing in here?" He asked, "just thinking," he said still not fully there. Sonic just smiled and told him, "Im gonna play some guitar if you need anything ill be in the living room." "Sonic...," sighed tails. "What babe?" Asked sonic wondering if something was really bothering him. "Come out here and play for me while I work, maybe we can talk about things too." "Great idea! Also later do you want to watch a movie with knuckles before he has to go back to watching the emerald?" Asked sonic. "Sure," he replied before turning his full attention to his boyfriend and smiling real big. "What are you staring at me like a creep for?" Laughed sonic, "you look like your going to eat me alive or something." "Something like that," said tails winking with the dirty hint. Sonic went and got his guitar and played music while tails worked on his newest invention involving lots of chemistry equipment

It began getting late when tails stopped working and he and sonic got food from the kitchen. As he was about to walk out of the kitchen tails caught sonic staring at him seductively. Tails blushed before asking "What is it? You know I'd let you take me right here and now if you asked." He smiled that beautiful big grin sonic couldnt say no to. "Maybe after knuckles leaves tonight," said sonic laughing. "I'm just thinking of the surprise I want to give you." "Oh!" Exclaimed tails "what is it?" "That's for me to know and you to soon find out." Replied sonic as he walked out of the room. Tails went up to their bathroom to shower. When he got out he couldn't help but feel overcome with his thoughts of the future and his worries. After a while sonic walked in and found him. "Knuckles is here he's waiting downstairs," he said "sonic are we going to get married? Should we get a pet? Do you think amy will ever come back? What if robotnik isn't dead?" He asked suddenly. Sonic just sighed and sat on the bed next to him and began running his hand up and down the back of tails thigh. "Robotnik is dead tails you made sure of that and as far as those other questions go I don't care what happens in the future as long as we have eachother." Tails looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "You really mean it sonic?" Tails asked. Sonic just leaned in and kissed him before saying "Come on babe," as he picked tails up into his arms. Tails was more than happy to comply with this. He loved the feeling of being so close when sonic held him. They moved downstairs and into the living room where knuckles was waiting on the couch. "You ready to piss yourself tails?" Asked knuckles holding up a horror movie. "Actually knuckles," started sonic, "tails loves horror films." "Oh," knuckles said defeated so easily. "Well I guess that's where that pent up anger came from when he fought robotnik," he laughed. Tails just blushed, "I still don't remember what happened all I remember is I could hear sonic screaming and I wanted it to stop so bad." Knuckles looked at him and more earnestly said "You were really scary bro you were talking in such a deep voice and attacked mercilessly. I didn't know you had it In you. I don't think any of us will ever underestimate you again or piss you off for that matter. I respect you bro." Tails smiled real big at this. "That means a lot to me coming from you knuckles." Said tails as his face grew bright red..

The movie went well with tails teasing sonic for jumping every time something popped out at them. "Its just a gimmick," said tails laughing, "its not actually that scary," and he would snuggle up to his lover putting his head on his chest. 'Who would have thought I would be the one comforting sonic during a scary movie' thought tails chuckling to himself. The movie came to an end and with a yawn knuckles took off for home as the two love birds made their way up to the bedroom they now shared.

As they entered sonic pushed tails hard from behind into the bed. Tails fell face first into the pillows before flipping on his back and exclaiming, "what are-?" He stopped when he saw the develish grin on his boyfriends face as he slowly moved down between his legs. "Sonic you don't have to I know your not as comfortable with-" once again tails was cut off again as sonic began licking the tip of his now fully erect member. Tails couldn't remember when it had poked out of his sheathe and he didn't care. His breath came in gasps as he moaned out his lovers name and gripped the sheets around him. He just wanted to live in this feeling forever. Sonic took the whole thing in his mouth and began to slide it in and out. Tails gasped. He had not thought sonic would be so good at this. His head was a blur til he felt a prick of pain in his bottom. He yelped and looked down to see sonic had slid a finger in him and was intending to work another one in. Sonic however looked up after the yelp to check on tails who just shushed him and told him to keep going. Sonic smiled and was happy to oblige. He went back down and began suucking him for all he was worth while he slowly moved his second finger into tails opening. Tails screamed out sonics name as his hips bucked forward and he began to see stars. Sonic began pumping his fingers in and out of tails tight butthole while scissoring his fingers to make him wider. When he heard tails pants become more shallow he stopped and pulled his fingers out. Tails sighed as he felt the warmth leave his member and rectum. "Sonic!" He started to complain before sonic pushed his legs apart and moved between them beginning to lick his ass. Tails moaned as sonic began to piston his tongue in and out of his tight hole. Sonic then moved up the bed with his hard member ready. "Oh!" Exclaimed tails in surprise before he pulled sonic into a kiss. Sonic returned it with as much passion as he could muster. They pulled away and sonic gripped the base of his dick as he guided it towards tails opening. Tails couldn't hold back he pushed himself onto sonic and heard his lover take a sharp intake of breath. It felt so good inside tails. "Fuck me please," whispered tails seductively. Sonic began to move his hips back and forth in and out of his partners ass. Both moaned uncontrollably as sonic continued to pump in and out. Tails grabbed hold of his lovers arms, his hair, his shoulders. He couldn't figure out what to grab onto to pull closer all he knew was that his love was making him feel so good and he couldnt get enough of it. Suddenly after adjusting a bit sonic pushed in deep and hit a spot inside of tails that sent him over the edge. He screamed out "right there sonic keep it right there!" And moaned loudly as sonic began pumping in and out hitting his sweet spot over and over bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. Sonic brought one hand off his lovers ass and began stroking his hard on. Tails began panting quickly as he said while out of breath, "I'm gonna- I'm gonna," "I know tails me too!" Yelled sonic as he thrust into his mate harder and harder. Sonic suddenly felt a great release and shot his hot seed inside his partner who writhed and screamed his name as it happened. Tails could feel the warm cum coat his innards and it drove him insane with pleasure. He ground back against sonic as he felt his own orgasm rock through his body. it fely like someone had electrocuted him he saw stars and felt the most intense pleasure he'd ever felt. He finally got his vision back in time to kiss back when his lover came in close. They snuggled close on the bed with tails laying his head on sonic. Tails couldn't help but chuckle. "What? Asked sonic puzzled, "I thought that was most amazing thing that's ever happened to me thank you sonic." He kissed him on the cheek before getting up to shower and clean his own cum out of his fur. When he came back sonic was fast asleep, so he slid in under the sheets and snuggled up close. After a minute sonic rolled over to face him and put an arm over him and one underneath and pulled him close. Tails was In heaven before he fell asleep feeling more safe and happy than he had ever felt previously in his life. His true love finally accepted him for who he was and they were finally together.


	7. Chapter 7

Tails was busy in his workshop. He had designed a secret deeper part to his lab in order to conduct a secret experiment. He couldn't even let his best friend and love of his life know. Sonic was upstairs asleep. It wouldn't be for about another 5 hours before he would wake up. Tails had been working on this machine all night. It was in his opinion his greatest creation. He bolted together a few more metal plates to the inside of the machine before he closed the service hatch. He stood and looked at his creation. It was like a mirror image. It looked exactly like him in every way. Tails flipped on his recording equipment. "Robo tails test 1. Activating now." He hit a button on the large computer monitor next to him and he could never have predicted what would happen next. All hell broke loose.

Sonics POV

I awakened to the smell of food. It smelled delicious and my mouth began watering. I rolled over to my back and let out a groan before i heard my stomache groan back. I couldnt resist my lil bro's cooking. We had been together for about half a year and everything was amazing. I turned on my side and slid out from the covers of our bed.

As I yawned and stretched I began to wonder about my day ahead and the night before. 'How long had I been asleep for? Had tails ever actually come to bed last night?' I decided there was only one way to find out. I made my way out the bedroom door and down the stairs. As I rounded the corner into the kitchen I finally caught sight of my boyfriend.

Just looking at him always brought a smile to my face. He was such a cute guy with his fox ears, his two tails, and those bangs that fell down over his face. I could easily get lost in those beautiful blue eyes. Thats why, for some reason today, I noticed his eyes had little color. Tails turned his full attention towards me. "Just on time sonic! I made us something to eat." "Is everything all right buddy?" I interrupted him. His face turned into a frown and he muttered "Sonic nothing is wrong, I thought this would make you happy." I felt bad for asking the first question but now I had to know. "Tails, did you ever come to bed last night? You were up really late I'm just worried about you. Your acting like you've been drained of life. Your eyes and your attitude seem off." He dipped his head. "Yeah I was up all night," he finally admitted. "I've been working on something big and its almost ready." I couldn't help but frown back at him. "Tails you shouldn't push yourself so hard! You need sleep like everyone else. There's no reason to stay up. You have the whole next day to work."

I moved up and took him in my arms. "Babe lets eat, but then I'm gonna make sure you get some sleep." He flinched. I went in to kiss him and he suddenly shoved me back. Something was definately wrong. "Tails! What's going on?" I asked alarmed. He just stared down at the floor for a minute before finally explaining. "Sonic I care about you so much. I can't keep hurting you by letting you worry about me. I'm sorry sonic but I can't be like that anymore." I was shattered. We've been doing so well. We would let nothing keep us apart, but now tails was telling me he didn't want me? "Tails what happened?" I asked. He looked up into my eyes with his blank ones. "Ill always be here sonic, were still brothers. I just can't let you think we can be together anymore. My decision is final." I almost couldn't contain the tears that sprang to my eyes at this. "Tails I love you." I blurted out. "Which is exactly why we can't be together anymore," he stated. Tails then turned his back and walked towards his workshop. "Your not going to at least eat?" I asked surprised. " I'm not hungry." He said before he disappeared around the door. This quick turn of events left me shocked. To say he hadn't hurt me would be a lie. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I let the tears fall.


	8. Chapter 8

Tails POV

I awakened to a clanking sound. I looked around at my surroundings. I was in my secret lab. How late did I stay up last night? 'I must have fallen asleep working' I reasoned. I groaned and went to rub my head but felt something cold and metal stop my wrist. Confused, I moved my head around and got a better view of my position. I was dumbfounded. I had been strapped to the workshop table where I had been working on my robot. I looked around for escape but there wasn't anything close enough to me that I could use. I was stuck. This realization brought back a flood of memories from the night before. I had been performing my first full test on the tails robot when it had some sort of malfunction and attacked me. After surprising me and knocking me out he must havee strapped me down here.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud clank as if a metal tool had been set on the floor. I heard pacing outside my vision. "Help!" I shouted, hoping it was sonic. No such luck. Robot tails finally walked into my vision. "Finally awake are you?" He asked before giving me a big smile. On me this was always cute, but knowing that this robot was up to something, I found it creepy. "Why are you doing this?" I asked. "Why?" He repeated, "Because you programmed me to. You want me to protect sonic so he never feels pain. Seeing you hurt just hurts him. If that means taking you out of the picture for him to never feel pain again then so be it." I was surprised. This robot had somehow confused the logic I programmed into it and was now marking me as a threat. I cursed myself for not thinking to work in a better failsafe.

"What will you do now?" I asked, "kill me?" "No no no," he mumbled before laughing. He moved over to a computer monitor. "I'm going to make you watch me ruin your life." He shrugged at my lack of understanding. "you deserve to be punished for hurting him." I kept a straight face, but inside I was panicked. I couldn't let this robot impersonate me in the real world. My friends were in danger! I began to plot out ways of escaping when the giant screen in front of me changed from statistics to camera feed. It was from the robots point of view. "You won't get away with this!" I yelled out. He just laughed as he headed out the door. I had become frustrated and began to struggle against my metal confinement. He'd better not touch my Sonic!

I watched the monitor in horror. The robot went to the kitchen and began making chili dogs. Sonic would be so distracted by food he wouldn't realize it wasn't really me! I cursed the robot and myself for getting into this situation in the first place. Suddenly sonic came into view. "Sonic no!" I yelled at the screen, wishing more than anything that he could hear me. I listened as sonic questioned the robot almost seeming to recognize it wasn't me. Hope filled me. This robot couldn't fool his lover. He was proud of his sonic. That's when it happened. Sonic tried to make a move but was shoved back. The robot then told a horrible lie. Hearing sonic cry out and say me he loved me broke my heart.

The robot then left to return to the lab and I could hear the hidden door to the secret lab slide open. I wouldn't let this monster see me cry though. I stayed strong, for sonic, and for all my friends. He walked up til he was right next to me before looking me in the face. "I see you still have hope for escape, we both know you designed this table to be foolproof. There will be no escape and you will suffer. Give up, I am you now." I spit in his face. He laughed and wiped it away. "Have a good rest, Ill be working on your next greatest invention." I couldn't help but let my face shift to a look of confusion before he walked out.  
I watched him make his way to the metal scrap and begin picking out peices. This was for what I could only assume would be another terrifying creation to match its inventor. I let the tears fall then.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonics POV

I finally found the strength to bring myself out of bed. I had been crying my eyes out for the last few hours. What tails had said had cut deep and had shattered all my hopes and dreams. We were over. I tried to check thr lab to see if tails was there. I didn't know if I could bear to look at him in my current state but I just wanted a peak. I still had hope for us, but he was nowhere to be found. I had decided to take a run and maybe clear my head enough to try to make the best of the situation. If I could just stop thinking about tails everything would be better. The only problem is its hard to take your true love into consideration every day and then suddenly break that habit.

Thoughts of Tails still plagued my mind. I took off out the door at a jog and soon I was pushing myself to my limits running my hardest. Tears fell from my face in frustration and I continued to go faster and faster. Suddenly something caught my eye and broke me out of my rage.

I came to a screeching halt. right in front of me was amy with her hands on her hips. We were standing outside her house. "Sonic the hedgehog!" She started, "what are you doing tearing up my yard?" I went to think of a clever response when i couldnt find one. 'If tails were here...' I began to think. This was interrupted though by wracking grief. I couldn't help it I broke down right there in front of her. "Sonic!" She exclaimed and came closer. She put her hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong? Did something happen to tails?" She asked. "Tails and I. We..." I couldn't finish. It hurt so bad. She hugged me close. "Come on sonic, lets talk inside." She took my arm and led me up to and through her door. I immediately let go of her and took a seat on the couch in her living room to try and compose myself. This grief, this weakness, it wasnt like me. I couldnt let her see any more of my tears if I was to keep any of my self respect. She just smiled and began walking away. "I'm going to make some tea," she said as she walked into her kitchen. I looked around. It had been a while since I had been in Amy's house. I noticed not much had really changed. Every room in her house was painted pink. She was a neat freak. She had a potted plant in like every free space and stuffed animals hanging around off the furniture. Even the tv had a stuffed animal dangling from the side like a climber. It had a great flow though which kept it from being a total headache. Trying to keep my mind off of tails I grabbed up the tv remote and hit power. It came up with a news story about the tornadoes that had hit western mobius. I relaxed and listened. Soon enough my mind began to wander and I found myself staring blankly at the tv. I hardly noticed Amy coming back. "Here ill set yours down on the kitten coaster," she said as she placed the cup of tea on the center coffee table. "Ill just set mine over here," she said smartly like she was still mid sentence. She turned and plopped down in her own seat. "And now tell me sonic, do you want to talk about it?" I looked at her defeated. "Tails doesn't want to be together anymore. He says its because he doesn't want to hurt me. I don't know what to do. He still wants to be my bro but I don't think I could take living like that." I reached forward and took a long drink of the tea. Amy waited with anticipation. I set the cup back on the coaster and she began. "Well you know sonic, tails isn't the only person here who loves you. We all do. You inspire all of us not just tails. You should see this more as an opportunity to find someone even better than tails. You let him take up too much of your life to let it ruin your future. Its not like the world revolves around tails. You taught me to be strong about this kind of thing when you left me." Amy looked down embarassed. "But now here I am just repeating the same things you told me."

I was speechless. I smiled at Amy. "Thank you Amy, you reminded me of what's important. I'm sorry I freaked out there." I let out a sigh and relaxed in my seat. Amy was right. If Tails was going to break off our relationship to protect him than he may as well try to move on. "My decision is final." The words echoed in my head. I had never heard tails talk with so much conviction. Its almost like he wasn't himself in that moment. My head started swimming, 'I must be tired from running' I thought ".Amy," I began, "I feel bad asking on such short notice. Do you think I could sleep here tonight?" "Of course sonic!" She exclaimed. "What type of friend would I be otherwise?" She smiled at me and reached forward to rest her hand on my thigh. "Sonic... i want to tell you something but i dont know..." she hesitated and looked at me with longing before turning up a brow in curiousity. "What is it Amy? Go ahead Ill just listen." I said. She blurted it, "I still really like you, you know." She looked away. "I may have been able to push it aside for a time but I can't deny I'm still obsessed with you. Forgive me for pushing this on you at a time like this. I just want you to know you will always have me as an option." She turned bright red at the last part. I turned up an eyebrow. She turned her face up to look at me and our eyes met. I could tell what was coming next but I didn't know how I felt about it yet. She brought her face close and whispered, "Sonic, I just... please sonic, I need you. I love you." I was entranced by her offer. It all seemed too sudden but I took her words to be true.

She took this opportunity to take advantage of my uncertainty and quickly pressed her mouth to mine. I was confused with my feelings at first. She was licking and prying at my lips and I felt myself finally open. She moaned into my mouth as I let her in. I began to get excited myself. She moved on top of me and began to grind her body up against mine as we kissed. The moment began heating up as she started to rub around my lower abdomen. She was slowly going lower and lower until she would finally reach her goal. Just as this was about to happen, my brain practically exploded. I realized something at that moment. No matter what happened or who I was with, my heart would always belong to tails. As I was beginning to push amy back, she began to protest. I was forced to shove her back hard. She gasped and slapped me. I tried to roll her off of me but I couldn't make my body move. The tea! "Amy?! Did you drug me?" I asked suddenly panicked. My vision was swimming. She just smiled and leaned in to kiss me again. I was horrified! I couldnt do anything to stop this. I felt like a fool for ever trusting her. Just when it seemed like it couldnt get any worse, the door to Amy's house slammed open off its hinges and of all people, Tails walked in the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Tails POV

Robo tails had left some time ago. The device he had created was one that would eventually contain my beloved sonic. You see in order to keep sonic from feeling pain, the robot determined it must also keep him from hurting himself. That meant containing the both of them seperately.

I hated that robot with such a passion. I hated myself almost just as much for creating it. My thoughts were interrupted by something on the big screen. It had suddenly caught my attention that the robot was at Amy's house. Wasn't he looking for sonic? He had run off so why would he be at Amy's? I watched the first person show in front of me, slightly confused and intrigued by what would happen. Robotails walked up to the door and was silent. Muffled talking could be heard. He brought a foot up and kicked the door clear off the hinges. I was afraid for sonic for a minute. What if this robot meant to harm him before bringing him back here? This fear was quickly replaced with shock and anger.

What I saw was Sonic and Amy wrapped around one another just breaking off from a kiss. The look of horror on Sonics face said it all to me. My vision blurred with tears. I couldn't watch anymore. I turned my head. How could sonic do this after all they had been through. He said he loved me earlier! I'm gone for a day and he's already went back to Amy? I thought he would fight harder for me. I felt my heart really break then. With that the robot had won.

I heard screams and looked back to see the robot had hit Amy in the face leaving a big bruise over her eye. She was crawling away on the ground terrified. "Who are you?! Your not tails!" She exclaimed. Robotails went to stomp on her leg when she quickly flipped up to her feet and pulled her hammer seemingly from thin air. I thought to myself the irony of this situation. The person I probably hated the most right now, had become my last hope. This is for the simple fact she realized the truth before anyone else.

Amy swung her hammer at the robot but he proved to be too fast. When he finally got the opening he proved he could hit hard too. Amy crumpled to the ground. It was a quick fight. "I guess I ought to thank you. It would be a much harder fight if sonic werent too tired to help." Amy looked back up. "That's not why he can't fight. Its my fault." Robotails turned his head in curiousity to see that sonic had stumbled his way out the door and into the yard. "And what would you mean by that?" He asked her. When he turned back to look at her though, she had already blacked out. Robotails made his way outside to find Sonic crawling through the grass. "Oh come on sonic its getting late, shouldn't we get home?" "Your not tails!" He yelled with what energy he had left. "Where's my tails?!" He managed to wheeze out iin frustration before he finally blacked out.

Back in the lab I was stunned. Sonic finally knew it wasn't me, but then I didnt quite understand what had caused him to pass out. He looked exhausted. Perhaps he was running? Amy said it was her fault though. I realized they had probably done more than kiss beforehand. I felt like I was going to be sick. I dont think I could ever forgive him. I was sad but my eyes remained dry, I had shed all my tears at this point. I was only hollow inside. Sonics betrayal had only nailed the lid on my coffin. I am forced to accept this fate.

I looked back at the screen to see robotails carrying sonic into the main lab. He wasted no time and threw sonic's limp body into the ball like device. Then he flipped a few switches and lights began glowing on the device. He closed the small door. Sonic was now trapped. I had no hope left.


	11. Chapter 11

Sonics POV

I awoke to a soft buzzing. I opened my eyes and could see clear walls all around me. I sat up, and suddenly felt a spike of pain in my head. What had happened last night? I looked around and realized I was inside something, inside of the lab. I don't remember tails building this though. That's when I suddenly remembered. My head hurt extremely bad and I collapsed back to the ground. It wasn't tails. It was an imposter! I got back up feeling rage building within my very being. "HEY!" I screamed as loud as I could. "Where are you you little shit?! Where is tails?!" A wall to the side suddenly slid upwards revealing a part of the lab I had never seen before. Tails came walking out. Or at least what looked like tails. "Here I am!" He said almost mockingly. "What did you do with him?!" I demanded. He just laughed. "Why sonic, I don't know what you mean. I'm the only tails you need to know. And Ill be the only tails you know after tonight." I couldn't help but shudder in anger and fear. "So its been you this whole time? But why?"

Rather than answer he began to explain the device I was in. Basically, any direction I run the device will rotate with me, stopping me from gaining any real momentum. It was also small enough I couldn't jump around in it. I was stuck. "So really, were going to have a lot of fun tonight. You just stay put. Not like you have a choice." He smiled and walked back to the wall. He hit a panel and it slid up. Before it closed I thought I heard whimpering. "Tails!" I screamed in anguish. That bastard will pay for this. I swear it.

Tails POV

I screamed once more in pain. I was covered in sweat and blood. The machine was going to try to steal my body. If it could become me, sonic would never be in pain again. At least according to the machines logic.

My legs and arms had been cut and wires were run into my veins. The robot had also fitted a large helmet to me and it was all hooked up to a large machine. I was too defeated to struggle as he continued to run more wires into me. I had lost a lot of blood at this point and was becoming light headed. I wish it would all go away. I was growing impatient. I wish the robot would just take me, it would be better than living with the pain of knowing sonic and I are ruined.

After a few more adjustments, robotails finally sighed. "Its ready. Don't worry this won't hurt a bit." He smiled as he plugged a wire from his head into the large machine. "Goodbye tails," he said before he flipped a switch, "and hello tails!" He exclaimed as he then slammed a fist into a green button on the console. Blinding white pain erupted all over my body. That's when my world went from madness to chaos. I could hear a loud screech and it took me a minute to realize the sound was coming from my throat. It felt as if I was slowly losing the feeling to parts of my body.

Sonics POV  
Even through the solid metal wall between us I could recognize the screams of my kitsune. The sound made my blood run cold. Quickly afterwards I found myself turning red fuming with anger. 'I will not let this happen! I am sonic the hedgehog!' I thought to myself. There was nothing worse in the world to me than sitting helplessly while tails is being tortured, possibly killed. I began to sprint. The ball of course rotated with me but I had devised a plan. After running for a little while the ball was going about fast enough I thought it would hold. At that moment I pulled my signature stop and made sure to grind my feet into the material. The outside buckled a little bit and I found my right foot tearing through as I flew out of the ball through the air. I slammed into the opposite wall, the wind was immediately knocked out of me. My physical injuries from the impact would have to wait though. I had escaped and now my best friend dearly needed my help. I got up and limping, made my way to the wall. I hit the panel and the door slid up. I had thought I knew what to expect, but I wasn't prepared for what I was about to see.


	12. Chapter 12

Tails POV

The pain ceased to exist. My body felt numb all over. Had it worked? Suddenly I felt a pang of fear. 'Would we share the same body? I thought I would be dead. This seems so much worse.' These thoughts continued to run through my head til I thought to try moving. I was surprised. I was weak but I was still in control. That's when my sense of hearing returned and I could hear the scuffle going on around me.

Sonic was supersonic in mid combat with robotails. It looked like the cord attached to the things head had been snapped. I tried to get free but I was still trapped. I groaned out in frustration. I guess Ill just let sonic play hero. My thoughts shifted to bigger questions. "How had sonic gotten free?" I found myself overcome with grief when I remembered what he had done. I yelled out to him, "Sonic stop!" He was in mid stride and my outburst made him almost trip on his face. He looked to where I was. I put on a stone expression. "Sonic I saw you with Amy, I don't know what your doing here but you may as well just let him take me. I can't deal with the pain of losing you so I'd probably just end up killing myself anyways." The look on his face was of pure horror. He looked at the robotails before he growled, "what have you done to him?!" And once again launched himself forward with renewed energy. I couldnt understand why he still cared. I began crying, "Why can't you just let me go?" Sonic dodged a powerful looking blow from robotails, grabbed the robot by the leg mid air, and slammed him to the ground. "Tails! Dammit I dont want Amy I want you! She tricked me!" The blow had hit the switch to open my cuffs. I was free. This got my attention but I was still unsure if this was some sort of trick. I was not about to let sonic weasel his way out of this one. "Then why did you look so guilty when he caught you? Why were you so weak?" Sonic heard but took a few blows to the face before he tripped onto his back. The robot tails immediately pushed the attack and jumped on his vulnerable form. "Tails she drugged me! I love only you!" He was wrestling to stop the robot from getting a good grip on his neck. "How do I know your not lying?!" I yelled back. He turned his head while struggling and gave me the saddest look I have ever recieved from him.

It was like a switch. I realized his sincerity and I was instantly filled with energy. It all made sense to me. I could finally believe him. I felt bad for ever doubting him. It was true what they said, Sonic and I were soulmates to the end. It just felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest. "Everything will be all right as long as I have my Sonic." I whispered. That's when I realized sonic was still in trouble. I quickly got up and began to work on code on the computer next to me.

"Tails!" I heard him scream out, "hurry!" I turned to look. The robot me had realized what was happening and was trying to get free of sonic so he could stop me. Sonic managed to hold him back just long enough that when he finally got free, robotails reached out to grab my hand only to fall flat on his face without power. I turned to look at Sonic. We both let out a sigh at the same time, and then laughed. I ran up to him and he pulled me close into a hug. He looked me straight in the eyes seeming to searcg for something recognizable. He seemed to find it before saying, "Never leave me again tails." I buried my face in his chest and let myself cry. We sat like that for a long time.

Eventually without a word we both got up. As we walked out of the secret lab to the main lab, I walked over to the breaker box/power grid and flipped the switch down. All the power to the house was cut off. "Want to go outside?" I asked. He stopped and stared til our eyes met. "Tails what was that? I think I deserve an explanation for what's been going on." I let out a sigh of defeat before I began explaining. "I originally felt bad that you were scared to lose me in battle. So, I came up with this idea that if I could make a robot version of myself, I could still help you while safely running the command center here. I know it was a stupid idea to keep it secret but I honestly never thought something like this would happen." Sonic shushed me. "I've heard enough. I realized earlier Tails that it doesn't matter. I would rather you were always at my side so I can enjoy every moment we have. Were stronger together, and besides, no one lives forever. Why waste our short time together in fear?" I hugged him as I smiled up at him. "Its about time you came around! I love you sonic." He wrapped his arms around me once more and leaned down to take me into a passionate kiss.

We went outside and I had my first breath of fresh air in the last 30 hours. It felt great to be free of the lab. I was looking around entranced by the sight when I noticed sonic was staring at me. I turned to him and our eyes met, Emerald watched sapphire. He smiled a big goofy grin at this.

"What?" I asked. "Now that were outside would you mind helping me to do a little cave exploration." Said sonic winking. I was confused at first. "But Sonic wouldn't you rather we go to the meadow? That's when I realized his insinuation. I smiled deviously "Oh nevermind I think I can deal with that." As I leaned in and we kissed again he lifted me off the ground. Still in a passionate embrace he began to sprint towards our secret meadow. There, we would be completely isolated from the world, and surrounded by beautiful flowers. It was my favorite place on mobius.

With his even tempo strides, I soon found myself giving up on all other thoughts in anticipation of what was quickly approaching. I could clean the lab and fix my things later. Right now there were more important things to take care of.


End file.
